Empatía y frustración
by Selector18
Summary: Un extraño acontecimiento en el castillo flotante, Aincrad en julio del 2024 envuelve a kirito y Asuna y a un raro ítem. Gracias a este incidente su relación se hace un poco mas estrecha y kirito descubre sus sentimientos hacía esta bella muchacha. Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Reki Kawahara yo solo me permito jugar un poco con ellos. kiriAsuweek2015, día 4
_**Empatía y frustración**_

ITEM

* * *

 **Aincrad 18 de julio del 2024, piso 61-Slemburg 08:30 am.**

-K-kirito kun! Ya deja de tocarme de esa manera! - decía entre avergonzada y un tanto enojada. Pero no enojada con aquel espadachín de habituales vestiduras negras, sino con aquella situación que se había presentado de manera repentina y extraña.

-L-lo siento Asuna, tendré más cuidado - decía en tanto agitaba una mano de un lado a otro, mientras la otra mano se la llevaba a la nuca, le mostraba una sonrisa forzada y sus delicadas mejillas se encendían en un rojo intenso.

-Mooh! Como es que pasó esto kirito kun - preguntó ella mientras se acercaba lentamente hacía la joven de ropajes blancos y rojos que hacían alusión a la vestimenta de los caballeros de la hermandad de sangre y que se encontraba justo frente a ella.

Si, Asuna podía verse perfectamente parada frente a ella y no se trataba de alguna especie de espejo o algo así, sino más bien de aquel joven espadachín solitario.

-N-no tengo idea - haciendo una mueca de vergüenza - pero lo que no entiendo... - mirando fijamente a la persona frente a él y con total seriedad reflejada en aquellos hermosos ojos color avellana - es que... como puedes moverte con esto! - apuntando hacía abajo y haciendo alusión a la característica falda de la sub comandante de los K.O.B. que él mismo traía puesto en ese instante, puesto que en ese momento él era... ella?

-Moohh! En serio Kirito kun, en un momento como este es lo único que puedes preguntar! - decía con un tono cansado y resignada al comportamiento algo infantil del espadachín, frente a una situación seria como lo era esta - Por otro lado... realmente me veo así?.

-Y ahora quién es el que no toma las cosas en serio? - preguntó kirito enarcando una ceja en señal de duda.

-jeje lo siento, pero es que no puedo evitar mirarte o será mirarme? - examinó a su acompañante de pies a cabeza.

-Tú estas igual que yo y no te digo nada! - respondió algo confundido por la situación.

Es que, como habían llegado a parecerse al otro o más bien como fue que cambiaron de cuerpos?

-Es que... no entiendo kirito kun, ayer por la noche cuando fui a dormir estaba bien... - su voz reflejaba un tono de incertidumbre - pero, cuando desperté esta mañana... era tú! - grito la última parte dejando ver que estaba realmente impresionada.

 **Pov Asuna.**

No era que realmente me molestase estar en el cuerpo de Kirito kun, después de todo y-yo... yo.. lo quiero.

Este sentimiento hacía él lo había descubierto hace seis meses atrás o mejor dicho lo acepté de una buena vez, ya no podía tratar de engañarme en cuanto a lo que sentía por él.

Es por eso que el intercambiar cuerpos me ponía realmente nerviosa, es que se que estoy en su cuerpo, bueno en el de su avatar que es casi lo mismo ya que es nuestra apariencia real y es eso justamente lo que me preocupa y me pone nerviosa ya que él está en el mío!

El solo ver como tocaba mi avatar, tratando de averiguar como es que accedí a usar aquel uniforme característico de los K.O.B, que a él le resultaba incómodo, eso teniendo en cuenta su manera de vestir y es que hasta para mi era algo vergonzoso usarlo, pero no tuve más opción que acceder a llevarlo puesto debido a las demandas del gremio y que una sola pieza de ropa costaba bastante pues era hecho con el mejor material y tenía buena resistencia.

Y ahí estaba él, parado frente a mi, inspeccionando mi uniforme y...

-Asuna? - dijo extrañado al ver mi expresión.

Ahí fue que caí en la cuenta que no solo podría "inspeccionar" mi cuerpo sobre la tela... ¿Que pasará cuando él decida tomar un baño? Y también ¿Que pasará cuando yo quiera hacerlo también?

Ante este pensamiento y después de imaginarme la situación sentí mi rostro _(o más bien el de kirito kun)_ arder y lo confirme segundos después cuando...

-Que te sucede Asuna, tienes la cara roja - me lanzó una mirada que reflejaba duda e inocencia, completamente diferente y alejado a los pensamientos pervertidos que yo estaba teniendo.

-N-no es nada- reí nerviosa y voltee el rostro para que no siguiera viendo mi bochorno.

-Bueno supongo que no tenemos opción que llamar a _"alguien"_ \- dijo en un tono cansado - para ver si sabe que fue lo que ocurrió.

Yo solo pude asentir ante la idea, sabiendo perfectamente de quien se trataba ese _"alguien"_.

 **Pov Normal.**

 **Una hora después...**

-A-chan! - la joven de cabellos rubios y de curiosas marcas en la cara, bien conocida como Argo, The Rat saltó al cuello de Asuna apenas vio su figura al llegar a la casa de esta.

Al despertar esa mañana y encontrarse con tal situación, Asuna y kirito acordaron que sería Asuna _(ahora en el cuerpo de Kirito)_ quién iría a su casa a Slemburg para poder encontrar alguna respuesta y por supuesto una solución para poder volver a ser ellos mismos. Es por eso que ahora se encontraban los tres reunidos en la lujosa casa del gran destello veloz, de la sub comandante.

-Ya suéltame - dijo kirito, ahora viéndose como Asuna y trató de alejarla.

-Porque eres tan cruel A-chan, es raro que seas así conmigo! - mientras le dedicaba una mirada juguetona a la joven de la que se había aferrado.

-Argo-chan - la informante escuchó tras ella con la usual y característica voz masculina de Kirito, por lo que se giró a mirarlo.

-Aahh! Lo siento ki-bou casi olvido que estas aquí - dijo entre risillas irónicas - aunque si A-chan estaba aquí me sorprende que fueras tú el que me mandara llamar y mucho más me sorprende que fueras amable conmigo.

-Yo no te llame - sonó cortante la delicada _(aunque ahora se oía fría y distante)_ voz del destello a su espalda, por lo cual Argo tuvo que volver a girarse en su dirección, confundida y sin entender a que se refería su querida amiga con eso.

-Si Argo-chan lo hice yo, no fue kirito kun - volvió a decir el espadachín.

Argo se encontraba totalmente desencajada por lo que ocurría hasta que luego de unos minutos comprendió lo que sucedía.

-N-no me digan que... - los miró a ambos totalmente sería, tapándose la boca con una mano y con la otra señalando a ambos intercaladamente, mientras ellos esperaban que terminará de decir lo que había descubierto hace unos segundos - cambiaron de cuerpos! - lanzó una gran exclamación con un tono de autentica sorpresa.

Kirito y Asuna solo se limitaron a asentir apenados.

-Y bueno, ¿como se fue que pasó? - preguntó aguantándose la risa, al verlos tan avergonzados y sonrojados.

-Es por eso que te llamamos Argo-chan, queríamos saber si sabías algo al respecto...

-Si, no te preocupes por el costo, solo dinos lo que sabes.

La pequeña informante se quedó callada unos minutos pensando cual podía haber sido la causa de tan cómica situación.

-Bueno solo conozco un ítem que puede causar esto - los miró fijamente - pero este ítem solo se consigue en el calabozo, aunque no recuerdo bien de que piso. Lo deja uno de los monstruos como _"drop"_ \- se llevó la mano derecha a la barbilla, bajó la mirada al fino piso de la casa, en tanto los otros dos escuchaban atentos y con expresión de duda continuó - creo... creo que el ítem se llamaba _"Vino de la Empatia"_ o algo así.

Al levantar nuevamente la vista se encontró con un par de espadachines completamente anonadados, sin habla y con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Jajaja ¿no me digan que eso fue lo que les pasó? - la pequeña joven reía eufórica - encontraron y se tomaron el vino!

Dieciocho horas antes.

-Hola, kirito kun - saludo la joven muchacha d cabellos castaños, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro al reconocer a aquel espadachín de características vestiduras negras y que últimamente ocupaba cada pensamiento que tenía.

-Hola Asuna - respondió sin mucho ánimo y esto era porque Heathcliff, comandante de aquel gremio le había pedido ayuda a él y otros de los jugadores mas fuertes de Aincrad que se uniera a ellos para una expedición en este nuevo piso y poder hallar con mayor facilidad el cuarto donde se encontraba boss.

Irían en equipos de dos y de tres, ya que el lugar era todo un laberinto con muchos caminos abriéndose paso uno tras otro

-Muy bien agradezco a todos su predisposición para ayudar - hablaba imponente el comandante de los Caballeros de la Hermandad de Sangre.

Por su parte kirito estaba sumido en sus pensamientos _(que últimamente rondaban sobre cierta muchacha de cabellos castaños y poseedora de una velocidad sin igual)_ que solo llegó a escuchar que podían empezar a armar los grupos.

Inmediatamente miró a su alrededor en busca de alguien, pero tal y como aquella primera vez en el primer piso la mayoría se conocían _(puesto que casi todos pertenecían a los K.O.B o a algún otro gremio)_ que casi todos los presentes ya tenían el equipo hecho, claro a excepción de él y de algunos otros que peleaban por la posibilidad de ir con a Asuna.

-A-Asuna-sama, ¿ puedo ir contigo?.

-No Asuna-san deja que vaya yo.

-De que hablas, el gran destello irá conmigo.

Estas y más cosas podían ser escuchadas por parte de los demás miembros de aquel gran grupo.

Kirito miraba desde una corta distancia aquella escena y no pudo soportar ver como atosigaban a la muchacha, todos aquellos hombres rodeándola y pidiendo su atención, queriendo estar cerca de ella y quien sabe... también buscando otras intenciones con su acercamiento. Y eso le molestaba sobre manera, por lo que, apretó la mandíbula y caminando hacía la dirección donde se encontraba la joven sub comandante, se abrió paso entre aquellos otros guerreros y tomó de la mano a Asuna y en un acto posesivo la atrajo hacía sí.

-Lo siento - dijo con voz bien clara y seria - pero ella irá conmigo... ¿No es así? -dirigió su mirada a ella, sus ojos se veían hipnotizantes para ella, sus orbes oscuras la atraían sobremanera, la profundidad de su mirada era algo que a ella le encantaba pues reflejaba tantas cosas de aquel chico y también escondían en ellas tantos secretos que ella ansiaba descubrir y junto con aquella expresión dura y decidida en su rostro, con sus delicados labios apretados levemente en espera de su respuesta, Asuna esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad _(felicidad por el arrebato que el joven espadachín tuvo para poder hacer equipo juntos y hacer equipo con él era algo que ella deseaba tanto)_ y asintió ante aquella declaración.

Solo cuando ya se hallaba caminando a lado de aquella aguerrida guerrera pudo sentir el peso de sus actos anteriores. ¿Por qué se había molestado tanto al verla rodeada de chicos si siempre era de esta forma debido a su gran popularidad?.

¿Por qué últimamente se molestaba al verla cerca de otros chicos?.

Kirito no entendía esa extraña sensación que desde hace un tiempo atrás rondaba en su mente, al igual que esa bella muchacha.

 _"Solo no me gusta ver que la molesten de esa manera"_

Fue la conclusión a la que llegó, luego de estar dándole vueltas al asunto.

Pasaron un par de horas desde que empezaron a caminar y en los que se encontraron con varios monstruos, pero debido al nivel que ambos tenían pudieron fácilmente con ellos. Hasta que dieron las siete de la noche y decidieron que era suficiente por ese día.

-Vaya si que se nos paso la hora, no es así kirito kun - le dedicó una hermosa y tierna sonrisa que lo dejó sin habla por unos instantes - será mejor retirarnos por hoy.

-S-si... - se quedó mirando atentamente cada gesto suyo.

Sin embargo antes de salir completamente del calabozo se encontraron con una nueva tanda de monstruos. Solo uno de ellos era diferente a todos los que estaban frente a ellos, inclusive diferente a los anteriores que pudiesen haber encontrado.

Este era más grande, llevaba dos grandes hachas en cada mano, su apariencia era como la de un enorme lobo, pero este era mas grande que un lobo normal tanto que pasaba por dos cabezas a kirito, estaba parado solamente sobre sus dos patas traseras y tenía un aire demoníaco en su porte acompañado de su respiración que se veía muy agitada y expulsaba espuma de la boca en cada exhalación de aire. Era algo así como un mini boss del lugar.

De inmediato ambos espadachines se pusieron en posición de ataque y tras un ataque lineal (o _lienar)_ de Asuna, que fue bloqueado por el imponente monstruo, ella gritó _"cambio"_ y de inmediato kirito saltó con un ataque _cuadrado horizontal_ , seguido de un _golpe vorpal_ bajando así un cuarto del HP del lobo.

A continuación debido al enfriamiento de la skill, el monstruo lanzó un ataque dirigido completamente a kirito, pero gracias a sus parámetros de agilidad pudo esquivarlo sin inconvenientes dando paso nuevamente a una lluvia de ataques por parte de Asuna.

Así pasaron unos cinco minutos hasta que después de un último ataque _Star Splash_ por parte de Asuna, finalmente se oyó el característico sonido del sistema que anunciaba el final de algún ser en ese mundo.

A pesar de su gran tamaño, el gran lobo no era rival para este gran dúo.

Inmediatamente luego de que los polígonos de aquel monstruo se dispersaran en el aire, frente a Asuna apareció una ventana notificación del sistema.

-Así que... que te dieron? -cuestionó curioso el pelinegro enfundando su espada y acercándose a la muchacha.

-A ver dice... _"Vino de la Empatia"_ \- después de leer el nombre del nuevo ítem en la ventana, se giró rápidamente hacia el pelinegro y con un gran brillo en los ojos lo invito a cenar - vamos a comer algo Kirito kun!

-eh?... ehh! - sus mejillas enrojecieron ante la invitación y ni siquiera sabía el porqué de eso.

-Si! Así acompañamos la comida con esta botella de vino, hemos trabajado duro hoy y creo que merecemos un descanso y que mejor si lo acompañamos con esto - decía sonriente mientras señalaba la botella que se había materializado en sus manos tras haber dado click en el botón azul de _"aceptar"_ .

-Pero ni siquiera sabemos para que sirve... ¿Por qué no lees el resto de lo que dice?. Seguramente debe tener algún buff de fortalecimiento, de curación o algo.

-Moo! Vamos kirito kun, es solo vino... - frunció levemente el seño e hizo un puchero con la boca que la hacía ver adorable mas que temible - ¿que puede pasar?.

Tras decir esto volvió a su habitual sonrisa relajada y kirito aceptó, no pudo negarse a su pedido de comer juntos, mas bien, no quiso negarse ya sí juntos emprendieron camino hacia algún restaurante del piso 50.

 **Actualidad.**

-JA, JA, JA - era la risa incontrolable de aquella informante, que no se había podido aguantar las ganas de reír tras escuchar la historia de lo sucedido - ¿ustedes se tomaron casi toda una botella de vino, que salió como drop de un mini boss y sin haber leído completamente los detalles de dicho ítem? - volvió a reír ya con lágrimas en los ojos por tanta risa - en serio que me sorprenden!.

-Moo! No te rías de esa manera Argo - chan - decía Asuna con la voz masculina de Kirito, lo que solo hacía que la pequeña informante volviera a reír con mas fuerza, puesto que era extremadamente gracioso ver a aquel espadachín siempre serio y solitario de esa forma, un tanto desesperado, bueno aunque en realidad sea Asuna en esos momentos.

-Solo dinos como podemos volver a la normalidad.

-jaja esta bien lo siento, A-chan aún tienes la botella? - preguntó ya recuperada de la euforia - solo termina de leer lo que dice.

Asuna asintió y movió su mano y con el dedo pulgar e índice llamó a su ventana de inventario - hum?! - tras mirar unos segundos inmediatamente cerró la ventana y miró a las dos figuras frente a sí - jeje olvide que es tu inventario kirito kun.

Kirito repitió la acción previa de Asuna e invocó la ventana de inventario de esta y pulsando sobre un objeto y con la delicada voz que poseía ahora procedió a leer.

 _"Vino de la Empatía: permite ponerse en el lugar del otro._ _Duración mínima de 24hs"._

-Solo dice eso - dijo tras terminar de leer.

-Bueno... es raro que no haya mas. Seguro debió ser algún tipo de broma de Kayaba para aligerar un poco este ambiente de muerte o tal ve sea algo que una persona usaría para darle alguna lección a alguien, no se me ocurre otra cosa - respondió Argo en pose pensativa - bueno como sea solo deben esperar a que el efecto desaparezca. ¿A que hora se la tomaron?

Kirito ahora viéndose como Asuna pensó unos momentos - creo que fue al rededor de las nueve y once de la noche o mas.

-Si, terminamos la misión como a las siete, nos topamos con ese mini boss como a las siete y cuarenta, de eso y contando el tiempo en que estuvimos buscando un buen lugar y el tiempo que nos llevó comer, luego hablamos un rato muy largo, hasta que decidimos tomar el vino... Si creo que fue mas o menos en ese horario - concluyó Asuna con la mano en la barbilla.

-ki-bou, A-chan debo irme pero... - les dedicó una mirada pícara y continuó canturreando - los dejo en buenas manos.

No dejó que contestarán simplemente se fue con esa misma sonrisa aún adornando su rostro dejando a una Asuna y un kirito avergonzados y nerviosos.

 **Pov Kirito.**

Habían pasado dos horas desde que Asuna me dijo.

 _"Kirito kun, olvide que tengo una reunión muy importante con la guild dentro de una hora - llevándose una mano a la boca, para luego mirarme de una manera tierna e inocente antes de preguntar - crees poder ir en mi lugar, es que si llego así - bajó la mirada al cuerpo que ocupaba en ese momento._

 _Suspiré pesadamente antes de hablar - esta bien, no te preocupes...yo iré - y le devolví la sonrisa"._

Es por eso que ahora me encuentro en el cuartel general de los K.O.B en el piso 55.

Bueno, no puede ser tan malo o si (?), después de todo no puedo hacer nada ya que tenemos que esperar a que el efecto del vino desaparezca.

En cuanto entré inmediatamente fui atacado por un montón de chicos, que me rodeaban completamente y yo con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro sin saber como actuar frente a tanta atención.

-Asuna-sama como está?, como estas Asuna-san?, que gusto verla de nuevo sub comandante, puedo acompañarla un momento?. Estas y más frases y preguntas podían ser escuchadas y me molestaba que sean así de molestosos con ella.

Intenté alejarme un poco, pero era tanta la insistencia por parte de los miembros de la guild, que si no fuera por que la reunión daba comienzo realmente me hubiera enfadado.

Al terminar ya iban las siete de la tarde.

"Rayos Heathcliff si que se toma su tiempo para sus reuniones - pensé en voz alta".

Cuando iba camino se regreso a mi casa en la ciudad principal del piso 50, Algade _(donde Asuna y yo acordamos encontrarnos),_ sentí como alguien me jalaba del brazo y me hacía girar hacía él.

Era un chico del mismo gremio que ella, era alto, tez blanca, pelo rubio bien parecido, ojos azules como el cielo y una sonrisa amplia que muy a mi pesar podría conquistar a cualquier chica con solo mostrársela y sin embargo ahí estaba yo mirándolo fijamente esperando el momento en que me soltará o mejor dicho que soltara el delicado brazo de Asuna.

-Hola Asuna san - me mostró una sonrisa coqueta y sin soltarme de su agarre continuó - cuando vas a aceptar mi invitación para ir a comer.

Lo miré fijo y serio - lo siento no tengo tiempo para eso - dije tajante y sin emoción alguna.

-lo entiendo, es muy duro ser la sub comandante del mejor gremio de Aincrad... - que bueno que entendió, pensé - pero no tiene que ser ahora - volvió a sonreír y en su mirada pude percibir algo, no sé que sea, pero no me da confianza la forma en como mira a Asuna.

-Lo lamento pero no quiero salir contigo - le dije de una, me solté de su agarre y me fui dejándolo solo.

Tal vez me habré pasado un poco, pero no quiero que ese sujeto este con Asuna no se ve bueno para ella.

...

...

...

Seguí mi camino saliendo de la puerta de transporte de Algade y cuando me dirigía por fin a mi casa al encuentro con aquella usuario de estoque, escuché que alguien la llamaba.

-Asuna-sama! - otra vez no, dije a mis adentros - Asuna-sama que bueno que la encuentro - era otro miembro de la guild. Este era algo alto, de pelo y ojos café y piel blanca.

-S-si - traté de forzar una sonrisa.

-Eh-eehh veraz... quería saber si... - este chico tarda demasiado en hablar - s-si podemos continuar donde nos habíamos quedado y..

Realmente me molestaba que tardara demasiado en habl... un momento... - QUUEEE?. Acaso había escuchado bien?

En que se habían quedado Asuna y este chico?, ¿acaso ellos dos están saliendo?

Mas importante aun, ¿porque me siento algo traicionado?, porque siento algo dentro de mi que se quiebra, ¿que es esta sensación?

No entiendo nada, solo sé que no quiero ver a Asuna con ningún chico.

Me arriesgue a preguntar - e..eh, podrías decirme a que te refieres? - no quería escuchar que me diga que ellos eran pareja pero aún así pregunté.

-Asuna-sama, ¿acaso no recuerdas? - al decir esto su rostro enrojeció completamente y bajo la mirada.

No puede ser, sentí que la sangre bajaba completamente hasta mis pies _(aunque se que es imposible en Aincrad)_ , realmente ellos dos tenían algo y por como él había reaccionado su relación era muy íntima. Pero no quería que fuese verdad, me negaba a creerlo.

-N-no entiendo - volví a insistir, tratando de sonreír.

-Ah! Lo siento seguro no me recuerdas ya que soy nuevo, pero el comandante me dijo que podías enseñarme lo necesario para ir al frente. Es que soy algo tímido y nervioso por eso me cuesta hablarle a usted siendo tan hermosa y fuerte no quiero molestarla.

En ese momento volví a respirar tranquilo, fueron solo suposiciones mías.

-Lo siento, etto?

-Hideki -respondió adivinando mi duda.

-si, lo siento Hideki-kun pero ya es tarde hoy y ya estaba por irme a casa - le dije con la voz suave y calmada, tanto que me sorprendí a mi mismo con ese cambio tan repentino en mi actitud al enterarme que no había nada entre ellos.

-lo entiendo - se llevó una mano a la cabeza y con una sonrisa nerviosa - tienes razón, disculpa por molestar ya será otro día - y con una corta reverencia se retiró.

...

...

...

-Que bueno que ya llegaste kirito kun - fue la recibida que me dio Asuna al llegar a mi casa en Algade.

-Hola Asuna.

Esa noche decidimos que dormiríamos en el mismo lugar para esperar el momento en que volvamos a la normalidad, comimos la comida preparada por Asuna, aunque le costó un poco ya que yo no tengo desarrollada la técnica de _"cocina"_ entre mis skill, como ella lo tiene. Aun así todo estuvo delicioso como siempre que ella preparaba algo.

Hablamos por algunas horas y decidimos ir a dormir, por supuesto dejé que ella durmiera en la cama, pero ella insistió en que también yo lo haga y la excusa que me dio fue la de _"que no dejaría que su cuerpo duerma en el suelo",_ yo solo atine a reír y aceptar.

Daban cerca de las doce de la noche cuando experimenté un leve mareo que hizo que despertara de mi sueño, para cuando me recompuse me di cuenta que podía verla nuevamente ante mi. Al parecer el efecto del ítem ya había pasado. Y ella ahora se encontraba apaciblemente tranquila, dormida entre mis brazos, podía advertir su suave respiración contra mi cuello. Su rostro tan bello a la luz de la luna y su piel tan delicada y suave me llamaba a que la acaricie.

Fue en este momento que al fin entendí que todo lo pasado este día, todo lo que sentí eran celos, me di cuenta que estoy enamorado de esta hermosa joven y que la razón por la que no quería verla con ningún chico era porque quería tenerla solamente para mí justo como en este momento.

Esbocé una sonrisa apacible y tranquila ante mi descubrimiento, la atraje mas a mi en un abrazo protector que ella correspondió entre sueños apegándose más a mi pecho y caí profundamente dormido.

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

Nota: Hola?

Bueno soy nueva aquí en ff por lo que no estoy familiarizada en como subir una historia aquí, y si logré hacerlo solo fue gracias a la ayuda de L' Fleur Noir XD muchas gracias sumi ^^

Este es un fic que había hecho para el **#KiriAsuweek2015** correspondiente al día 4 con tema de Kazuto celoso. Otra cosa, las habilidades que ambos usan durante la batalla contra el mini boss los saqué directamente de la wiki de SAO.

Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos :3


End file.
